This invention relates to heteroarylpiperidines, pyrrolidines and piperazines. More particularly, this invention relates to heteroarylpiperidines, pyrrolidines and piperazines having antipsychotic activity and to their use as antipsychotic drugs.
The therapeutic treatment of schizophrenic patients by administration of neuroleptic drugs, such as chlorpromazine, haloperidol, sulpiride, and chemically closely related compounds, is widespread. While control of schizophrenic symptoms has been successful, treatment with these drugs does not cure the psychotic patient, who will almost certainly relapse if medication is discontinued. There exists a continuing need in the art for antipsychotic drugs for the treatment of psychoses.
Moreover, some of the known neuroleptics produce unwanted side effects. For example, the side effects of many antipsychotic drugs include the so-called extrapyramidal symptoms, such as rigidity and tremor, continuous restless walking, and tardive dyskinesia which causes facial grimacing, and involuntary movements of the face and extremities. Orthostatic hypotension is also common. Thus, there also exists a need in the art for antipsychotic drugs that produce fewer or less severe manifestations of these common side effects.
Moreover, there has been a need for drugs that can produce other biological effects. For example, relief from pain has been an age-old aspiration which has led to the discovery of natural and synthetic analgetics. Nevertheless, the need for safe and effective analgetics has continued to the present day.